the Sea of Love
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: Come with me, my love.. to the sea.. // Sailor Moon oneshot. MichiruxHaruka.


A/N: I used to write about these two. They're my favorite BSSM couple.

My habibti would appreciate this. I know she would. (:

Love cannot be confined. It has no boundaries. It should be embraced by any and all who want it.

Listen to Sea of Love by Cat Power as you read this. Repeat it. Over and over and over.

Enjoy. ~

* * *

_"Stay away from me!"_

_"Michiru—"_

_"No, Haruka, just go away! I never want to see you again!"_

* * *

Haruka shoved her hands into her pockets, her feet guiding her. She had no idea where she was going to go. She had no idea what she was going to do. She just felt this heaviness weighing down on her chest. Her throat tightened up. Her eyes began to sting. Something warm slid down her face.

Was she crying? No. There was no way in hell she was going to be crying over her.

Haruka balled her hand into a fist and heatedly wiped the single tear off of her cheek with the back of her fist.

_I don't need you, Michiru._

* * *

Michiru curled up in the bed she shared with Haruka, hugging the body pillow that belonged to her lover. She sobbed her heart out.

The quivering form of the heartbroken female on the large, empty bed heard the door creaking open. She didn't bother looking to see who it was. She hugged the pillow closer to her body, the tears streaming down her face. She had never felt such an overwhelming sadness before. It felt as if the pain was never going to end.

"Michiru-mama?" The soft voice floated into the dark room. Michiru twisted her body to look in the direction of the door. The young girl stood there, little bows in her short, black hair.

"Hotaru.." Michiru's voice cracked, her eyes watering once more. Hotaru rushed toward the bed as Michiru held an arm out for her. The girl crawled into the bed beside her adoptive mother. The older of the two turned to her side, her back toward the body pillow, her arms wrapped around the girl's small frame, "Oh, Hotaru.." Michiru cried into the crown of the girl's head.

"Michiru-mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hotaru felt the tears coming to her eyes as the woman that took care of her broke down. Michiru had never cried before. She was always so independent and strong. She and Haruka were a dynamic duo. The couple, along with Setsuna, formed an impenetrable shield around the girl.

She had never known any of them to have any weaknesses.

And there Michiru was. Trembling. And alone. Michiru had always been there for the girl. She always held her when she was afraid. She always wiped away her tears. She always made her feel so much better. Hotaru could always go to Michiru to talk about anything that was bothering her. Michiru always made her feel safe.

Hotaru didn't know what to do to help her mama. She contemplated asking if Michiru wanted her to find Haruka, but she had a feeling Haruka was the reason Michiru had resorted to so many tears.

The anguish on Michiru's beautiful countenance caused resentment to swell in Hotaru's chest. Haruka-papa was supposed to love Michiru. She was supposed to care for her. Haruka was tearing their family apart.

"Hotaru.." Michiru wept. Hotaru reached a hand up to brush her mama's tears away. She grasped Hotaru's soft hand in hers and planted a kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Michiru-mama, please don't cry.." Hotaru pleaded, squeezing Michiru's hand with both of hers. Michiru brought her face closer to Hotaru's, foreheads resting against each other, noses touching. Michiru sniffled as Hotaru brushed the marine hair from her visage, stroking her tresses, trying to comfort her, console her.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sad.." Michiru whispered. The pain in her voice broke Hotaru's heart into a million pieces.

"Why is Michiru-mama so sad?"

"I told Haruka to leave.."

"What did Haruka-papa do to Michiru-mama?"

"She left me.."

"But.. Michiru-mama wanted Haruka-papa to leave?" Hotaru was puzzled.

"No, my love.. I want her with me, always..." Michiru knew Hotaru didn't understand. She knew Hotaru wouldn't understand for a long time, "I'm falling apart without her.."

"Why did Michiru-mama tell Haruka-papa to leave then?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"We got into a fight, Hotaru.." Michiru's eyes began to water again, "She let somebody else paint her picture.." Hotaru panicked.

"Oh, no, Michiru-mama, please don't cry anymore.. I'm sorry!" Michiru shushed Hotaru and nuzzled her nose into the girl's short hair, humming her to sleep. Michiru turned away from the sleeping child and pulled the pillow to her body again.

The stream of tears seemed like it'd never end.

* * *

Haruka had returned to the apartment in the middle of the night to grab some clothes from the laundry basket on the kitchen table and the keys to her car. The basket seemed to be the only good thing to come from this mess.

Haruka was very lightfooted and didn't make a sound as she slithered throughout the apartment, making sure everything was safe.

She poked her head into Setsuna's room and spied the woman fast asleep. Next, she went into Hotaru's room. The bed was empty. Oh no.. where was she?

Haruka searched her memory. Had she said anything about going to Chibiusa's house to stay the night? No.. it was a school night, Michiru would never let her stay the night when she had school the next morning..

As she tiptoed past her bedroom, she noticed the door was open a crack. She gently pushed it open a little more to reveal Hotaru. Haruka silently sighed with relief. Beside Hotaru, Michiru cuddled into Haruka's body pillow, small whimpers carrying across the room to the female in the doorway.

Her heart twisted at the noises being emitted from her lover's plump tiers. How badly she wanted to crawl into the bed with Michiru and kiss her body and let her know she was hers. She wanted to let her know how much she loved her—not with words, but with her touch. She ached for her. Her body screamed for Michiru. Her heart longed to be close to her.

Haruka almost caved in. She almost followed her heart.

But she couldn't. As heartbroken as Michiru was, the wrath she would bring upon Haruka for coming back would make fire and brimstone seem like paradise.

She was doomed for eternal damnation. Haruka would never fill the void she already felt in her heart. She knelt down to grab the strap of her duffle bag. Haruka stared at Michiru for a long while before managing to tear her gaze away.

Haruka left once again.

* * *

Michiru slowly opened her eyes. Hotaru was no longer beside her.

"Chibiusa is here, Setsuna-mama!" She could hear the young girl exclaiming.

"Good morning, Setsuna!"

"And hello to you, Chibiusa. You two better get going or you'll be late for school." Setsuna's voice sounded throughout the apartment.

"Okay! Bye, Setsuna-mama!"

"Aren't you gonna say bye to Michiru and Haruka?"

"There's no time! Hurry! Have a good day in school, you two!" There was shuffling and the slamming of the front door and Michiru knew they had gone. She slowly sat up, marine hair touseled, locks falling into her face. She slipped out of the door at an abnormally slow pace, moving with zombie-like slowness.

Michiru exited her room the way she fell asleep: white cotton underwear and one of Haruka's black T-shirts. Setsuna glanced up as she tidied up the living room. Her face fell at the sight of Michiru. The woman held her arms out and Michiru soundlessly slid into the open arms.

Setsuna embraced Michiru, combing her fingers through the girl's messy mane, "It's okay, hon.." Setsuna whispered into her friend's ear. She gave Michiru one final squeeze before pulling away from her. She closed her hand around Michiru's and guided the girl into their kitchen.

Michiru sat herself at their breakfast nook and rested an elbow against the table top, her open palm cupping the bottom of her chin. She watched as Setsuna skittered throughout the kitchen, and eventually placed a cup of tea in front of Michiru. She took a seat beside her, "What did Haruka do this time?"

Michiru wrapped her hands around the warm cup and let out a sad chuckle, "She didn't do anything.."

"She didn't?" Setsuna furrowed her brows, "Then what happened?"

"It was me.."

* * *

_Michiru waved at her classmates as she left the music room, violin case attached to her hand. The girl was headed to the parking lot of the school, where Haruka would be waiting for her. _

_The thought of Haruka put a smile on her face. Oh, she was so handsome in her school uniform. _

_The double door leading to the outside world was just ahead and Michiru found a new burst of energy as she waltzed through. The setting sun was still much brighter in contrast to the inside hallway and Michiru held a hand out to shield her eyes as they began to adjust. Michiru scanned the parking lot, expecting to see Haruka's smirking countenance._

_She spotted the car, but there was no sign of her significant other. Michiru wasn't too alarmed, although this was the first time Haruka wasn't leaning against the hood of the car, school blazer slung over her shoulder, tie loosened, grin in place. The girl made her way toward Haruka's car. The windows were rolled down._

_Michiru opened the back door and carefully placed her violin case on the seat, as if it was her child. Next, she removed her sack from her back and tossed it on the seat beside the violin case, making sure not to hit it. She straightened up and slammed the car door shut, wondering if she should look around for Haruka._

_There were only a couple of places she could be: the auto shop or the gym. After a few moments of contemplation, Michiru glanced at her watch. Her violin practice ended ten minutes ago. They were due at Usagi's house soon to pick up Hotaru. She had went over at school to play with Chibiusa._

_Michiru sighed. She didn't mind Haruka being tardy, but it was a bit of an inconvenience and she didn't want to keep Hotaru waiting. She knew how antsy the young girl got whenever they were late picking her up. She always suspected the worst._

_Michiru made a beeline toward the auto shop. The few stragglers that remained in the garage where the class was held each told Michiru the same thing: they hadn't seen Haruka all day. She didn't have auto until the next morning. Michiru nodded her thanks before hurrying toward the gym._

_Along the way, she bumped into Haruka's PE instructor. When asked about Haruka's whereabouts, the coach shrugged a shoulder and said, "I saw her heading toward the parking lot after class." Michiru bowed respectfully and wandered away from the coach, bewildered at Haruka's sudden disappearance. _

_She climbed the steps back into the music and arts building of their school and heaved a frustrated sigh. Michiru glanced down at her watch. Hotaru was probably eyeing the clock in Chibiusa's room, waiting to begin gathering her things. _

Where could she be? _Michiru thought to herself, _Maybe she came looking for me.. I was running a couple of minutes late..

_Michiru brushed a few strands of hair from her face when she heard it. Laughter from one of the art classrooms. She curiously neared the room and noticed the door was open a bit. As she got closer, she recognized the laughter to belong to Haruka. Her brows furrowed._

What is she doing?

_Michiru peaked into the room. Haruka was sitting in the center of the room, on the stand where the models posed for the students to sketch and draw. At one of the easels was Akako, a girl who considered herself competition for Michiru in painting. Michiru usually brushed Akako's snide remarks aside, not caring for competing with her. Painting was a hobby for her. Her real loves were swimming, playing the violin and being with Haruka. She didn't care about silly rivalries._

_However, Michiru's chest swelled with jealousy as she watched Akako and Haruka flirt shamelessly with each other. Of course, Michiru expected that much from Haruka; the girl flirted with any pretty girl. And as painful as it was to admit about a snobby girl like her, Akako was very attractive._

_"You have such an amazing forme, Haruka-kun," Akako praised from her easel. Haruka grinned, "And what a beautiful face as well!"_

_Michiru huffed angrily. She had to stop herself from bulldozering into the room and dragging Haruka out with her. She even considered pulling out her transformation pen and changing into her senshi form of Sailor Neptune and ending Akako, but she unfortunately left it in the car._

_What was wrong with her? She had never felt so jealous before in her entire life. _

Hmph.. I don't care if she allows Akako to paint her..

_"I can't believe Michiru hasn't used you for a model before, Haruka-kun!"_

_"I know, I'm a bit surprised by that myself!" Haruka responded, flashing Akako a charming smile._

_Michiru pulled herself away from the door, angry tears in her eyes. She hurried down the hall and pushed the doors open, running toward Haruka's car. As she pulled her backpack on, she tugged her communicator out from one of the pockets and grabbed her violin case, stalking out of the student parking lot and away from the school._

_Michiru flipped open the case she kept her communicator in and pressed one of the buttons, Mamoru's face appearing in the small screen, "Hey, Michiru, what's up?"_

_"I'm sorry to bother you, Mamoru, but can you do me a favor?"_

_"Of course, anything."_

_"Do you think you can pick Hotaru up from Usagi's and take her back to my apartment? Haruka and I are running late and I don't want Hotaru to worry.."_

_"You bet, Michiru." Next, Michiru pushed another button and Hotaru's face appeared._

_"Michiru-mama! Where are you?"_

_"We're running late, darling, but Mamoru said he will take you home, okay?"_

_"Okay! Love you, Michi-mama!"_

_"Love you too, sweetheart.." Michiru slipped her communicator back into her backpack and huffed, "I cannot believe you, Haruka.." She mumbled to herself. Michiru wasn't sure why she was so angry. She knew how flirtatious Haruka was.. could it have been Akako? Was she threatened by her?_

_Michiru slowed to a stop, her anger diminishing in the blink of an eye. She turned in a full circle, surveying her surroundings. Something wasn't right.. where was everyone?_

_The streets that were always packed with cars and the sidewalks that were jammed with people were completely empty. Everything was eerily silent and still. Michiru stood erect and alert._

_"Help!" Her eyes widened as a cry suddenly pierced the silence. Michiru dropped her violin case and struggled as she took off her backpack, digging through the contents for her Lip Rod. She extracted it and released her hold on the sack, allowing it to drop to the ground. She grasped her Lip Rod and held it into the air, the Neptune symbol glowing._

_"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru swept the Lip Rod around herself, a glowing circle appearing around her feet. She spread her arms out, palms out as a column of water spiraled around her from the the glowing circle on the ground, trapping her inside. As the water disappeared, Michiru ceased to exist and became Sailor Neptune, garbed in her full sera fuku. _

_Sailor Neptune ran down the middle of the empty street, in the direction she heard the cry._

_"Help! Somebody, please!" The voice echoed again. Neptune skidded to a halt in the middle of an intersection, glancing around for the victim in need of rescue, "Up here!" Neptune looked up as spotted a male, not much older than her, floating in midair. She slid into her battle stance, fists balled up._

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_"Please, help me! It hurts! Ahhh!" The male's face contorted with pain. It appeared as though an invisible hand was squeezing him. He struggled and after a moment, grew limp, falling from the sky. Neptune hurried and held her arms out, catching him. The two collasped onto the ground and Neptune sat up, the boy in her lap. She brushed his hair from his countenance and her eyes widened as she realized who it was._

_This boy was on Haruka's track team. What attacked him?_

_"Sailor Neptune, a pleasure to finally see you in the flesh!" The voice sent chills up Neptune's spin as she wriggled out from beneath the boy, standing over him, protectively._

_"Show yourself, you coward!" A figure materialized from thin air in front of Neptune. She stared at the figure, jaw clenched. Who the hell was this? She had never laid eyes on this person before.. did the Senshi have a new enemy?_

_The figure was garbed in nothing but red shorts. Across his chest were strange red markings and a backwards, red cresent moon adorned his forehead. On top of his head was a mess of brown hair and he wielded a long, black staff. Neptune frowned at him, distastefully._

_"The beautiful Sailor Neptune.."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who I am is not important.. you should be more concerned about what will become of you.." He pointed his staff at her. Red lightning bolts shot at her from the tip of the staff and she had to move quickly to dodge them. _

Time to get rid of this creep..

_The world around the battling pair turned black as Neptune floated over rippling water. She lifted a hand, her other grasping her wrist and a large, bright blue orb appeared above her, "Deep Submerge!" Two walls of water rose on either side of her, creating a lane straight toward her target. Neptune brought her hands down, senting the ball of energy, now shaped as the planet Neptune, toward the mysterious man._

_The man held his staff out in front of him and pulled his hand away. He held out his hand, palm facing the floating staff. With his free hand, he smacked one end of the staff and the rod began spinning with amazing speed, red lightning bolts sparking from it. _

_Neptune's attack went rushing toward the spinning rod at full speed and smashed against it, driving the man back. He dug his foot into the ground, holding both hands out, palms facing the spinning staff. He gritted his teeth, beads of sweat forming at his temples and racing down the sides off his face. _

_Neptune's ball of energy exploded, spraying both of them with water. Her eyes widened. Her attack failed? Who was this guy?_

_"My turn!" He grabbed the staff, midspin and lashed out at the air, three red blades of energy flying toward Neptune. She moved to dodge the attack, but wasn't fast enough as one slapped her across the back. She let out a scream and fell to her hands and knees, the force of the blow leaving her breathless. The man released a menacing cackle as he approached her, raising his staff into the air, "Time to end Sailor Neptune.."_

_"World.. Shaking!" Neptune snapped her head in time to see the large, yellow sphere dive into the ground, causing the earth beneath Neptune to shake. As the ringed sphere of energy neared its target, it rose from the ground. The man tried moving from the attack and Neptune didn't bother seeing if it was a successful hit or not because Sailor Uranus hurried to her side, helping her up, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine.." She allowed Uranus to help her up and pulled away from her fellow senshi. Just as Uranus was about to ask what was wrong, the man charged at the girls, staff in the air. Neptune dove out of the way and Uranus sidestepped him, driving her knee into his stomach. He doubled over in pain as Uranus kicked her boot under his chin. He flew back, quivering on the ground._

_Neptune glowered. She rushed to stand beside Uranus, and lifted her hand once more, carrying out the rest of her attack, "Deep Submerge!"_

_"World Shaking!" The two orbs raced alongside each other and collided into the man. He disappeared in a flash of blinding white light. Neptune turned away from Uranus without a word and limped away from her, "Hey!" Neptune quickened her pace, Uranus not far behind, "Wait!" _

_She ignored her companion as she ran away from her, her sera fuku disappearing in glittering sea-green light and her school uniform back in place. She approached her abandoned violin case and backpack, spying Haruka's car down the street. In the distance, she could hear many different horns honking, and she could imagine the disoriented drivers of those cars, wondering what the hell happened._

_"Michiru, hold on!" The girl gingerly slipped on one strap of her backpack, not wanting to touch the wound on her back. Haruka easily caught up to her and knelt down before she could to grab the violin case with a grin. Michiru straightened up and glared at Haruka before snatching the case from her. The grin vanished at the strange expression given to her by her lover, "What the hell?" She gripped Michiru's upper arm to stop her, "What is your problem?"_

_Michiru spun around and Haruka was taken aback at the angry tears in her eyes, "Why did you let Akako draw you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you let her paint you?"_

_"What're you talking about?"_

_"Don't act stupid with me, Haruka, I saw you!"_

_"Michiru, why are you getting so upset over nothing? It was just a stupid painting—"_

_"It isn't nothing, Haruka!" Michiru interrupted, heatedly._

_"Then what is it? Why are you getting so mad?"_

_"You modeled for her!"_

_"So what?! That's no reason to—"_

_"You didn't let me paint you! Remember? You said you didn't like that kind of thing!" _

_"Because I don't!" Haruka laughed at how ridiculous Michiru was being with her, "Akako and I were just fooling around—"  
_

_"Akako," Michiru spoke her name with such contempt that Haruka raised her brows in surprise, "wasn't fooling around."_

_"Michiru, are you jealous?"_

_"No!" She spat. Haruka chuckled once more, stepping toward her companion._

_"Michiru, there's no need to be—" She reached an arm out to Michiru, but the girl pushed her away, "Hey!"_

_"Don't touch me!" Haruka frowned at her._

_"Stop overreacting, Michiru! It's not like you to be such a drama queen." Haruka snapped at the girl. Michiru glared at her._

_"I'm not overreacting! You were getting very comfortable with Akako!" She retorted, indignantly._

_"Comfortable? What exactly are you trying to get at?" Haruka demanded, angrily._

_"You know exactly what I mean!"_

* * *

Setsuna stared at Michiru, mouth ajar. The heartbroken girl sighed dejectedly, gazing down sadly at the untouched contents of her cup, "I don't know why I acted the way I did.."

"Oh, Michiru.. you had every reason to be upset. Haruka shouldn't have let this Akako girl to do something like that.." Setsuna cooed to her friend, "But you know her.. she never thinks."

"I just feel so terrible, Setsuna.. I want my Haruka back."

"I know, hon.. I think you two just need a little time apart. Then you can logically talk things through without yelling at each other." Michiru nodded.

"You're right, Setsuna.. thank you."

"Of course, sweetheart.."

* * *

A few days had passed, but it seemed like an eternity for Haruka. She had been staying at Makoto's apartment. Minako was over daily and together with Makoto, the two managed to cheer Haruka up.

They would lie awake, late into the night and Haruka would vent about Michiru. The two girls would nod their head in understanding. Haruka was grateful for their support.

As Haruka lay awake on the couch she had occupied in Makoto's living room, she grew restless. Makoto had gone to bed early, complaining of a headache, and Haruka was all alone.

It wasn't too late in the evening and Haruka decided she wanted to go for a drive. She pulled on a pair of tattered old jeans, changed into a clean red t-shirt, slipped into a black blazer, grabbed her car keys and was silently out the door.

She drove around for awhile, windows rolled down, the cold air lashing her across the face. It felt good. Haruka eased her foot onto the breaks at a red light and noticed an all-night jazz club, oddly called The Windy Sea. Enticed by the name of the club, Haruka made a U-turn and parked at the curb in front of the joint.

She entered the establishment, uncarded by the hostess, flashing her a handsome smile. The hostess blushed and immediately seated Haruka in front, near the stage where a saxophonist and pianist dueted. Haruka, despite not being exactly a fan of jazz, enjoyed the music and sipped on the cup of water brought to her by a smokey-eyed waitress.

Haruka spent a good chunk of time in the place and after a while, finally stood up to leave. As she dug in her pocket to leave a tip for the waitress, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. At the entrance of the Windy Sea, stood Michiru. Haruka's heart stopped for a second.

Michiru was so beautiful.

She wore a fitted black dress that stopped right above her knees with little black heels on her tiny feet. A gray shawl was drapped over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Behind her was Setsuna, whose appearance Haruka did not care for. She only had eyes for Michiru.

Haruka's heart began pounding against the cavity of her chest. She didn't want Michiru to see her, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to plower her over and shower her with affection. Suddenly, Haruka had an idea and she slinked over to the bar, going unnoticed by the two females. She leaned over and whispered into the ear of the man who was running the stage.

The man looked to Haruka and nodded, "You got it, man."

* * *

"What're we doing here again?"

"Having fun," Setsuna turned to the hostess, "Can we have a table up front?"

"Sure, doll." Michiru and Setsuna made their way to an empty table near the stage. As Michiru removed the shawl from her shoulders, a man in a black suit danced toward the mic.

"All right, all you foxy ladies and gents out there, let's give this pair a hand," The audience applauded, "All right.. coming up next is Sango singing a request to a beautiful Kaioh Michiru from heartbroken Haruka.."

Sango took to the stage, "Come with me, my love.. to the sea.. the sea of love.." Michiru's eyes widened. She frantically searched the scene for Haruka. Her companion took to the stage, hands wedged in her pant pockets, "I wanna tell you.. how much.. I love you.."

"Haruka.."

"Do you remember when we met? That's the day.. I knew you were my pet.. I wanna tell you.. how much.. I love you.." Haruka left the stage and slowly made her way toward Michiru's table. The girl's eyes watered.

"Haruka.."

Haruka smiled at her as she neared her and knelt in front of Michiru as she sang softly to her, "Come with me, my love.. to the sea.. the sea of love.."

* * *

"I'm so sorry.." Haruka mumbled as she trailed kisses down Michiru's naked stomach.

"No, I'm sorry.." Michiru was breathless.

"Michiru.." Haruka hovered over her, strands of blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face.

"I couldn't stand her looking at you like that.."

"Like what, my darling? What look was she giving me?"

"It was the look a girl gives her lover.. the look you're giving me now.."

"Michiru.."

"I'm sorry for being so jealous.."

"Don't worry.. you're cute when you're jealous. I only have eyes for you, Michiru.. remember that."


End file.
